Phone Number
by shizuke
Summary: Rukawa only /thinks/ he dialled the wrong number. SenRu


Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all its characters belong to someone else.

Pairing: SenRu

A/N: Heehee, the cliched plotline...bewate of oocness...something I scribbled in my free time...

* * *

"_The person you are calling is unavailable. Please leave a message after the 'beep'."_

BEEP.

Rukawa stared at his mobile phone. He hadn't expected Ayako not to pick up. Ayako _always_ picked up. He returned the phone to his ear with a huge sigh. Whether she was there or not, he needed her help.

"Ayako-neesan," he began, "this is Rukawa. I'm meeting up with him tomorrow."

There, that was a good start.

"What should I do? What should I talk to him about?"

Other than basketball, Rukawa virtually knew nothing. He didn't watch television or went to see any movies. He hardly read books – not even his school textbooks. He liked cats…but he very much doubted that cats would make an interesting topic for conversation.

Wait, he had to tell Ayako why he was meeting him.

"He invited me out for a one-on-one. We're playing at a community basketball court. Which shirt do you think I should wear?"

This was stupid. He was only asking stupid questions. What he wanted from Ayako was not answers. He wanted emotional support. He wanted to know that someone was rooting for him in his struggle.

"Ayako-neesan…you're the only one who knows I like Sendoh…so please call me back when you hear this."

He ended the call.

He had never expected anyone to find out but Ayako had been too observant. She noticed his eyes following the Ryonan player everywhere outside the game. She noted how easily he reacted towards the Sendoh Akira, the smiley of Ryonan. Not to mention, she was smart. All she needed to do was put two and two together.

"_Rukawa-kun, do you like Sendoh?"_

After that, he had always gone to her to spout his little insecurities around Sendoh. Did Sendoh notice him staring at him? Did Sendoh look particularly happy to see him? Did Ayako think Sendoh could ever like him in return?

Rukawa sighed. He was a mess. For all he knew, Sendoh could've cared less about what he wore or whether he spoke to him or not. It was rather painful thinking that the other boy didn't give two whits about him when here he was, pining for his adoration.

//This isn't like me.//

In the end, Ayako never returned his call. Feeling extremely nervous about tomorrow, Rukawa had difficulty sleeping that night. The next morning, Rukawa didn't even look at his shirt before putting it on. He left his apartment thinking about various things to say about cats. He was a mess.

//Ayako-neesan, why didn't you return my call?//

He took the train to Ryonan and met up with Sendoh at the community basketball court. The older boy was already there, leaning against the wire fence and looking into the distance. He brightened visibly when he saw Rukawa approaching the court.

"Rukawa, you're late."

Rukawa murmured an apology mindlessly. Sendoh should consider himself lucky that he actually worked up the nerve to even show up today. He entered the court first and laid his bag against the fence. If he remained his quiet normal self, he should be able to get through today with no problem.

Sure, that wouldn't make Sendoh return his infatuation but making sure that his heart remained in one piece was more important. He took out a basketball from his bag and began bouncing it. "Ten minutes for warm-ups?" he asked Sendoh, keeping his voice to a monotone.

"Before we start, there's something I'd like you to know," said Sendoh, standing a little too close for Rukawa's comfort.

//Whatever you have to tell me, you can tell me without invading my personal space, right?//

Sendoh smiled, as if sensing Rukawa's discomfort. Rukawa panicked a little and struggled to keep his face impassive.

"Yesterday," began Sendoh, "I received this really interesting message in my voice mail."

It was only one sentence but it raised siren alarms in Rukawa's head. Feigning calmness, he dove into his bag for his mobile phone and scrolled down to the list of dialed numbers. No, he did not dial Sendoh's number. The number he called was definitely Ayako's. Rukawa released a secret sigh of relief.

Whatever Sendoh had to tell him, it definitely had nothing to do with the message he had left for Ayako. But if so, then why was Sendoh looking at him funnily? Why was he trapping Rukawa to the fence with one hand on each side of his head?

//Too close!//

Sendoh was leaning in towards him. This was too much. This went above invading his personal space!

//Calm down, stupid heart!//

Even now, Sendoh was feigning innocence. "I think it went something like, 'Ayako-neesan, this is Rukawa. I'm meeting up with him tomorrow.'"

If ever there was a good time for Rukawa to panic, now would be it. He looked for a chance to break free but Sendoh was pressing too closely. There was no way to avoid a confrontation. Perhaps if he acted dumb…

//Stupid, there was no way that would work!//

"And then there was a line that really caught my attention…" continued Rukawa.

//Don't say it! Don't say it! Please, this can't be happening!//

"'Ayako-neesan…you are the only one who knows I like Sendoh'?"

Rukawa pressed his eyes shut in mortification. How did that message end up with Sendoh? Had he mixed up Sendoh's number with Ayako's after all? Even so, Sendoh didn't have to rub it in his face like that. Stupid Sendoh!

"Rukawa…"

Sendoh was speaking again. Did he want to make fun of him? Was he going to kindly say that he wasn't interested in men? What was it?

Rukawa was beyond worried.

//Can I handle it?//

"Rukawa, how about we make a bet?" asked Sendoh.

At this, Rukawa opened his eyes.

//Say what?//

Sendoh was smiling. "If you lose this game, I'll go out with you. But if you win this game, I'll fall in love with you _and_ go out with you."

Moments of stunned silence passed and Rukawa wanted to laugh. Was this the idiot's way of saying that he liked him too?

//He likes me.//

//He likes me _too_.//

Rukawa had to refrain himself from breaking into a wide smile. "Don't get too full of yourself, aho."

At the end of the day, Rukawa lost the game. But Sendoh still fell in love with him and the bet became invalid. As Sendoh scored his final ball and secured his win for the game, he looked over at Rukawa and smiled secretively. He wondered if he should tell him.

"_Ayako-san, I invited him out for a one-on-one like you advised me to…but will that really make Rukawa like me?"_

_Ayako smiled. "Sendoh-kun, someone left a message in my phone. Would you like to hear it?"_

Sendoh passed the ball back to Rukawa and grinned. "By the way, I really like your shirt."

* * *

A/N: SenRu never dies! Go check out 


End file.
